1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exercise apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a core muscle resistance apparatus.
2) Discussion of the Related Art
Strength, power, speed, quickness, agility, and coordination are critical for performance in almost all sports and activities, and all depend from the core muscles of the body. The way in which an athlete resists and handles outside forces is called balance or stability, which also stems from the same muscles of the body. The better and more sport specifically athletes train their bodies, the more balanced and stable they will be during performance. The strength from the core muscles of the body extend outward through the arms and legs, connecting all movements of the upper and lower body. The stronger the core muscles the more powerful and efficient movements become.
Powerful and efficient movements require a transfer of force from through the body to achieve maximum acceleration of an appendage. This transfer of force is often a function of how well the upper and lower body are connected. By strengthening the core muscles, the athlete creates a solid unit capable of developing and transferring forces from the legs through the trunk to the arms. The sum of these integrated forces results in optimal acceleration. This is known as the kinetic-link or kinetic-chain principle. A few major sports in which this transfer of forces are critical for good performance include; Baseball, Golf, Basketball, Football, and Tennis.
In general, the “core muscles” are a group of muscles that run the length of the trunk and torso. The muscles are found in the oblique and abdominal regions, lower back, and the gluteus muscle region. These four areas of the body are responsible in framing the posture of a person. A good posture can reflect good conditioning of these muscle areas. A weak core can lead to poor posture, increasing the risk of injury and lower back pain. Strong core muscles provide the support needed to help prevent such pain and injury. A strong core contributes to proper body alignment or posture, making movement more efficient. Proper body alignment is much easier to attain when the core muscles are strong and balanced.
The emphasis in exercise and fitness has been placed on developing and maintaining strong core muscles, but most programs just strengthen the abdominal muscles. Exercising equipment dedicated to strengthening the core muscles currently exist and generally include medicine balls and balance boards, however, athletes and non-athletes are in search of a better way to target and isolate specific core muscle groups. Due to structure, present exercise equipment is limited in the way in which it provides strength training and is unable to accommodate the proper techniques needed in isolating and exercising the core muscles.